


adventure wip

by yuki_P



Series: we lived in a kingdom of thieves [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kingdom Hearts, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_P/pseuds/yuki_P
Summary: Todoroki's days on his idyllic home island are abrupt to end. From there on, it's a journey across numerous fascinating worlds linked together by some fate; surprising, but not an unwelcomed change of scenery.He just never could predict he'd be squaring down against Bakugou on the other side of the universe in his wildest dreams.





	1. prologue

“Are you headed off now?” the First King mutters under a dizzying array of stars.

“What, will you be lonely?” the bigger man teases.

“You’re never honest until the very end, are you.”

“This isn’t the end or anything close to that,” he shrugs, but pats the First King with a gentleness like never before.

“It must be true if you’re the one saying it,” the king smiles subtly after a pause. “Don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” his companion mouths softly. The king lets his smile linger a little longer, staring at the man who was looking straight ahead, before light starts to gather in his hands. With it, his companion.

The last thing to grace the man’s feature is a smile that could have melted the glaciers on the frost trees.

The First King slowly raises his hands as his companion grows into a sizable ball of light. He takes a step back as the spiral floats for several seconds on its own before catapulting to the stars above.

“I’ll see you again… Kagami-kun.”

-

“…one of the more popular folktales in history,” Aizawa pauses and adjusts his tie. “Those two at the back. Todoroki, I can see you falling asleep and Bakugou, you aren’t even trying to hide.”

“Goddamn literature right? So we’re living on this mysterious human-turned-planet.”

“He wasn’t a human.”

“Whatever. Should I recite the entire book?”

“It’d be more helpful if you could wake the friend next to you.”

Bakugou barely resists a sigh and kicks the leg of Todoroki’s table, tame compared to his usual power. Todoroki blinks awake but Aizawa, and the class at that, are used to the meaning of his expression.

“If you can’t answer the following question in one minute, it’s detention for both of you.”

“What the fuck do _I_–“

“For imminent language, Bakugou. Are there any other questions?” Aizawa turns to address the rest.

. . .

_the light known as “you”  
_ _reflects my scenario_

_and inside the sudden stream of light, I awaken in the middle of the night_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read this a/n :)
> 
> this chap is just a temporary update? i realize there's lots of exposition involved and i didn't know which writing style would be better, to jump right into action or do the linear narrative bc the latter can be kinda slow and flat. it's still impt to know how the characs would feel and act but i dont think anybody would need too much details (esp for an unpopular fic, unless a reader specifically wants those extra details)
> 
> i know that's not how fics work but i'm concise to the extreme and rly only care for action. descriptions are just a bonus. so tell me if you actually liked this chap? it's cut off abruptly bc after spending way more time than is necessary editing and re-editing this chap, i wasn't so sure i wanted to do a traditional narrative when this fic isn't gonna get much traction anyway. it has a _pretty_ damn lengthy plot so i dont even wanna consider putting all that time into exposition and narratives
> 
> <s>i also have no idea how to write everyday dialogue, do you talk to the wall or sth to come up with those</s>  
i myself tend to skip over descriptive stuff (even dialogue, if it's not as relevant) when i'm reading fics so that explains a lot

“Why do I have to spend summer locked in with you…” Bakugou groans with no particular purpose.

“I could have answered the question.”

“Then _do _it, bastard. Do you love detention so much?”

“I was having a weird dream.”

“You dream enough as it is.”

“This was… different.”

Bakugou groans again and gives up on talking to Todoroki all together. The weather was too blazing hot for this.

Todoroki looks up after a while. “Spending time with me can’t be that bad.”

“Every damn summer since infancy and counting mustn’t be enough for you.”

“It’s not like we have anything to do.”

Bakugou doesn’t have to look to know Todoroki is smiling. “_I_ have things to do at least.”

“Are you building another raft?” Bakugou twitches, to which Todoroki nods and continues. “I thought so. I had to cover for you last week.”

“You’re not gonna–“

“Of course not. Name one time I’ve turned my back on you.”

“You stole all the popsicles from my fridge and claimed it was my work. I was grounded for a week,” Bakugou says with a straight face. “I have never _even _lied to my parents.”

“Not when I’m lying for you,” Todoroki agrees.

“You jerk, just come out and say it to my face.”

“Not when I’m lying for you,” he repeats.

Bakugou nearly shouts before remembering Aizawa is just next door. Todoroki manages to keep a poker face for all of 10 seconds before breaking into a laugh.

These are the kind of days they led on the island and Todoroki wasn’t expecting anything to change.

He sees the same dream again that night.

. . .

“Oh no no no…” a man with lightning insignia in his golden hair paces up and down.

“What’s gotten your tango into a tangle?”

“Now is not the time Izuki,” the blonde stresses with the same panic evident in his voice. Izuki, or so the man is called, shifts politely out of the way only to trail behind the distraught blonde.

“Maybe I can fix your pickle… out of jam!”

“You’re not even making sense!” the blonde retorts before catching himself. He squeezes his eyes shut, rubbing his temple and making his signature ugly face as Izuki peers over his shoulder.

“Isn’t this the book of prophecies? What’s it doing in the hands of a lowly elemental magician?”

“It was _entrusted _to me by a good friend. That’s not the point…“

Izuki taps carefully on the blonde’s shoulder. “Well, Kaminari. I may have the perfect parry for your query.”

Kaminari turns as Izuki smiles. “How about we sit and sip some tea?”

“Ugh,” Kaminari cries as he pushes softly past Izuki. “The worlds will connect at any second and we’re only informed at the eleventh hour. What good is this book for?!”

“Indeed,” Izuki adds as an afterthought. “It’d be wise to doubt the authenticity of your friend.”

“Doubt the goods and not the friend,” Kaminari announces.

“Oh?” Izuki grins.

Kaminari does little but show a crestfallen expression because there wasn’t time for anything else. He busies himself by scouring over documents as the first chasm strikes, writing a kind of foreign script on them.

Izuki is there to help when pages nearly fall from the tattered book. He pushes it back into Kaminari’s arm and asks for a few documents with which he could share the scribbling attempt.


End file.
